


Your Little Girl

by NatIAm



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Jealous Alex, alex can't even with his kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIAm/pseuds/NatIAm
Summary: Alex doesn't know how to deal with the fact that his daughter is growing up
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	Your Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Usually all my ideas include little Jolex babies, and I'm a sucker for pregnant Jo, but I had this idea that includes a grown up-ish kid of theirs and decided to write it and share it with you as a celebration for being almost done with this semester. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, thank you, Leya, for helping me with this. You're the best!!

“You know what you did tonight was wrong, right?” Jo glanced at Alex while putting her pajama bottoms on.

“Me? What did I do?” Alex looked up from the book he was reading, a clueless expression on his face.

“You know exactly what you did. Don’t play dumb, Alex,” Jo put her hands on her hips, indicating that she meant what she said.

Alex did not know what to say. He knew he was wrong, but his feelings took the best of him, and he wasn’t able to control them. He sighed and ran his hands across his face, not believing that that was happening, while Jo joined him under the blankets.

“I know this is hard for you, but we watched this kid grow up, Alex. They grew up together, we know he is a good kid, and you should be happy your daughter didn’t inherit her mother’s bad luck with men before finding the one,” Jo looked deep into her husband’s eyes.

“This is not about Scout, Jo.” Alex sighed once again. “It’s just... I swear to god, we were just bringing her home from the hospital last week. I feel like those horrible and endless nights of colic were just a few days ago.”

“But they weren’t, Alex. And by the way, your chest and its healing superpowers were the only things that made those night bearable,” Jo chuckled. “But those nights are long gone, Alex. And Scout is such a good kid. I mean, you had to teach him how to con his parents for more money and candy because otherwise he’d be left with nothing while all the other kids were ran around like maniacs because of sugar rush. Besides, she is practically an adult now. She is about to graduate high school. She will always be our baby, but we taught her well. She knows how to make good choices.”

“Exactly. My baby girl is going to graduate high school and move out in a few months and suddenly she decides to get a boyfriend? What’s next? Is she going to ask him to go visit colleges instead of me?” Alex grunted.

“Are you really jealous of Scout? Link and I are going to have so much fun talking about this tomorrow,” Jo laughed.

“I’m not jealous of him, but what if he breaks her heart? He is her best friend. He can hurt her more than anyone,” Alex explained, finally getting to the root of the issue.

“First of all, knowing those two, you have to admit that it’s way more likely for her to break his heart than the opposite situation happening. She is such a great kid, but she is your child, and it shows. And second, you are being such a pessimist about the whole thing. Yes, they might break each other’s hearts, but what if it just works out? I’m not implying that it will happen, because they’re obviously too young, specially taking into consideration all the things they have planned for their lives individually, but wouldn’t you want our kid to end up with someone just like him? Amelia and Link somehow managed to raise the most loving, caring young man to ever exist. And this is coming from me, a woman who has a son of my own, but you must admit that Scout was never a nightmare like Liam was,” Jo said, chuckling lightly.

“You have a point,” Alex admitted.

“I know I do. And you know why I know he loves her and will do whatever it takes to make sure she is always happy and feels all the love he has to give her?” Jo asked, grabbing Alex’s attention once again.

“Why?” Alex asked, taking his eyes away from the ceiling and looking into her eyes once again.

“Because he looks at her exactly the way you look at me,” Jo ran her fingers through his hair, earning a reluctant smile from him.

“I should go talk to her, shouldn’t I?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. You should”.

***

“Hey, kiddo. Can I come in?” Alex knocked on his daughter’s door, seeing the her nod at him while closing the book she was reading and putting it away.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I acted all night,” he said, letting his weight fall on her bed. “You didn’t deserve it, and Scout didn’t deserve it. I should have figured out a way to deal with my emotions differently.”

“It’s okay. Scout and I talked about it being a possibility before he got here. It was awkward, but we were both expecting it,” Brooke chuckled.

“Well, I’m sorry,” he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across the back of it.

“I get it. It must be hard for you to see me grow up. Parents always talk about how fast time goes by when you have kids,” Brooke shrugged casually. Jo and Alex raised their children to know how to talk about their feelings and to stimulate others to talk about it as well.

“Kid, you have no idea,” Alex laughed and reminisced about her little kid days. “I swear if I close my eyes for just a little while I can still feel you sleeping on top of my chest, poking my eyes before sunrise every morning, feel you wrapped around my leg like a little monkey not wanting to go inside the hospital daycare.”

“You know, I poured my heart and soul into raising you and your siblings. The second I found out your mom was pregnant with you, raising my kids became the single most important thing in my life, so yeah, it is tough for me to see you with another man who is not me because it just rubs across my face that you’re not my little girl anymore. And the fact that we’ve always been so close makes it even harder for me to deal with it. But I know that this is exactly the reason why I put so much of everything good I had into raising you. So that you can be this amazing, happy, intelligent, independent woman you are becoming. You are everything I wasn’t when I was your age because I didn’t have someone to guide me the way your mother and I do it with you. We know the importance of it because we didn’t have it. We were determined to teach you what love really is so that if you wanted to find someone who treats you right, just like we always treated you. Our biggest hope was that you would know what to look for and, someday, pass all this love along to your own kids—if that’s what you want.”  
Alex paused, “I just really wanted to break that screwed up cycle of bad relationships that lingered around until I met your mother. And your mother, Brooke, I would be nothing without that woman’s good, good heart. When I met her, I felt like I was finally seeing the world in colors, so if Scout is the one who puts the colors inside of your world, I’ll be fine with it. I’m fine with it. If he makes you as happy as your mother makes me, I’ll know I did a good job.”

Alex let out a long breath, seeing tears in his daughter’s eyes. Brooke smiled, “Thank you, dad. I know you mean well even when you act like a brat all night long.”

Alex stood up and kissed the top of her head, “Our family is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I’ll always look out for you and protect you even when you don’t need me to” he smiled. “Now go to sleep, kiddo. I’ll need your help with the waffles tomorrow.” He said, making his way out of the room.

“Dad?” Brooke called, making him turn around to look at her. “No matter how old I get, I’ll always be your little girl.”

Alex bit his lip, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

“And Robin just turned six. You still got some years left before she starts dating,” she teased him.

“Don’t even think about going there Brooke,” he shook his head, laughing and looking down. “That one might actually kill me. I’ll be old enough.”

“I know, you’ll be what, sixty-five?” Brooke snickered, her eyes shining in amusement. “You’re getting old.”

“Shut up,” Alex rolled his eyes, watching as his daughter laughed at his expense.

Brook smiled brightly, “Good night dad. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex leaned against the doorframe and sighed, knowing what he had to do next. “Good night, baby girl. Let Scout know he is invited for breakfast tomorrow.”


End file.
